


Notice Me Senpai (Natewantstobattle/Mandopony One-Shot)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone makes fun of Mando for being a bronie and Nate says something that offends him without meaning to. For the rest of the day, Nate decides to try everything in the book to get his Senpai to notice him. Well, this will be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me Senpai (Natewantstobattle/Mandopony One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! If you don't know who Nate and Mando are, you should look them up! They're amazing!

Nate really messed this one up. Mando would not be talking to him for the rest of the day it seemed. Well, that happened. It had started off as a good day. Nate and Mando were walking through the park hand in hand and singing. People said hello and waved. Fans took pictures and told Mando and Nate that they shipped them, etc, etc. However, there was one person who wasn't so nice. "I don't get why you're with that guy!" The girl who was talking to Nate said. She gestured to Mando, who was first confused and then simply offended. Nate tilted his head. "What do you mean?" "Well for starters, he's a dork!" "So what? I'm a dork too." "He's also a bronie.." The girl said, sounding extra disgusted when she said the word bronie. "Your point?" "They're weird and annoying!" "Well..yeah I mean..I guess they're kinda weird and some can be annoying." Mando looked hurt hearing Nate say that. The girl nods. "See?" "But..n-not all of them! Maybe most..?" Mando's expression went from hurt to angry then hurt again. Nate saw this and quickly tried to revise. "More like half..?" That earned an eye roll from Mando and the girl scoffing. "Wow, you can't even defend your boyfriend's..species.." She said, again in that disgusted tone. Nate quickly opened his mouth to say something. Seeing the angry and hurt look on Mando's face made him close it just as quick. The girl smirked, knowing she won that round and the whole bloody argument! Later back at Nate's, Mando wouldn't even look at Nate. No matter what Nate said or did, Mando brushed him off. He tried everything. He started off by simply saying sorry. Mando had looked at him then looked away. He then tried to draw Mando's My Little Pony avatar. Mando took one look at it and walked away. Nate even tried the more subtle things like kisses on the cheeks and brushing his hand against Mando's. At one point, he'd whined. That got Mando to look in his direction. "Senpai, notice me!" Nate said, pouting. Mando had showed the hint of a smirk, but nothing else. He had one last plan to get Mando to pay attention to him. If this wouldn't work, nothing would. Nate sat next to Mando, who was jotting down notes on what he would be doing in his next YouTube video. "Mando?" Nate said in a small voice. Mando ignored him. "Mandopony.." Mando ignored him again. "Andrew?" The use of Mando's real name caused him to look over at Nate. He then immediately went back to what he was doing. "Andy, please..look at me." Mando sighed, looking at Nate. "Just hear me out, please." Mando raised his eyebrows as if to say, "'I'm listening." "I know I messed up today. I'm really sorry. I know what the girl said offended you and I know what I said offended you." Mando made a small growling noise but, motioned for Nate to go on. "Andrew.." Mando made a whining noise this time, causing Nate to smile a bit. "Mando, I love you, okay? I really am sorry. I'm so damn sorry. I don't have anything against bronies, they're really nice people and you already know how I feel about you. Please don't stay mad at me. I can't stand it not being able to hear you laugh or to see you smile..I love you..so please..please.." By now, Nate's voice was cracking and he was on the verge of tears. Mando looked at Nate for a moment, searching his eyes. He then went right back to his work. That just completely crushed Nate. He let out a sobbing noise then hugged his knees to his chest, crying into them. Mando, feeling bad, finally gave in. He wanted to a long time ago. He was just being stubborn. Now, all his willpower was gone. He gave no warning. He just tackle hugged Nate, causing the boy to squeak. Nate smiled, happy to have Mando in his arms again. Mando wiped away Nate's tears, smiling. "I'm sorry, love. I was being an ass." "No, I shouldn't of said the things I said either." "I know you didn't mean that, Nate." He said, cuddling into the boy's chest. Nate smiled widley. "I love you, Mando." "I love you too, Nate!" Nate sighed happily, glad that all was forgiven and that Mando was paying attention to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it! :) <3


End file.
